Brothers in Arms
by kreg3
Summary: His village was burned down. They found him. The story goes on. He leaves with Seta. They come back a year after, and He's finaly found him. His adopted brother has returned. KeiXMotoko KaollaXOC
1. Prolouge

Heyo! I'm still kinda new to this so please no flames and Enjoy!

Disclama' is put here!

Prologue: 10 Years Ago

J P.O.V

"_Run!"_ That's was the only thing on my mind. I had to. My family was killed, they burned my town, and murderers where everywhere, seeking out slaves, and murdering children. The only protection was the family blade, in which I had no training in. I heard rustling behind me, so I sprinted forward. The rustling got closer. I ran faster, until I tripped on a branch and twisted my ankle. I hissed in pain. The rustling still got closer. I became scared. Something was stepping out of the bushes. I closed my eyes, awaiting my death. I said my last payer silently until the figure stepped out of the bush. "Are you okay?"

No P.O.V

"Are you okay?" An old lady, around 70 asked to the small boy, who looked around 4, with singed clothes, carrying a katana. He slowly opened his eyes to see the woman. He nodded. She held out her hand, and he grabbed it shakily. When he got up, he hissed in pain again, and fell to the ground. "My ankle, it hurts really bad." He said. She picked him up. "I think I can fix that." She said as they went to her camp site.

10 Minutes later

He was lying in a bed, while the old lady was sitting beside him, treating to his ankle. "It should be okay now." She said smiling. He got up and walked. It felt fine. He jumped and he felt nothing. "Thank you." He said. "Whats your name?" she asked. "Jiriya, but people call me J. Yours?" he said/asked. "Hina, Hina Urashima." She replied. "Do you need a place to stay, do you have any distant relatives?" she asked him. "No, they were all killed." He replied sadly. "Okay then come with me." she said. About five months later, they made it back to Hinata City, where she took him to her son's family. "Kenshin, I would like for you to get the entire family down here." Hina said. He called for his family. His wife Nanami, his 10 year old son Keitaro and his adopted sister Kanako. "You guys, I would like you to meet someone." Hina said, as he signaled J to come out from behind the wall. "He will be staying with you guys, for his Family and his town were burned. Is everyone okay with that?" Hina asked/said. They all nodded as Kanako and Keitaro went to greet their new house mate. "Hi, I'm Kanako, Keitaro's adopted sister." She said as she shook J's hand. "Jiriya, pleasure to meet you." He said. Keitaro then went up to him. "Hi, I'm Keitaro, nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand. J shook it firmly. "Jiriya, but you can call me J." he said as he shook his hand. From that day on, J would be adopted, and he had a new family. This was going to be fun for him.

END OF CHAPTER 1

And well, that sums it up. Chapter 3 will be up soon and so, bye!


	2. Enter: Keitaro and J!

Hellows! Chapter two is up, and three is on the way. Enjoy!

Disclama' goes here!

No P.O.V, Keitaro's Focus.

*STEP* *STEP* *STEP*

A man along the lines of 22, with a brown shirt and blue jeans walks up the well known steps to the Hinata House. His name, Keitaro Urashima, Landlord of the Hinata Sou. As he walks, he thinks to himself. _'I haven't called in awhile. I wonder what they would do to me when I go in.'_ Keitaro thought. He then heard running up the stairs. He looked back. 'What?' he thought, before he was jumped on by his adopted brother Jiriya Urashima, or J as he likes to be called. "Onii-Chan! I've missed you so much. It's been so boring without you here!" he said. He heard muffled mumbles from his leg. J sat up and Keitaro breathed. "Air!" he yelled playfully. "Hey, don't be an ass." J said. Keitaro laughed. "Okay. How are you though?" he asked. "Fine, just bored. I mastered the Family Technique, so I started to teach myself new techniques and make up my own." J replied. "Well, Granny told me to tell you that I have to go with you up here because of something. I don't remember. She even gave me this note to give to all the girls just in case they attack me." J said, pulling out the note, showing it to Keitaro. "Seems Legitimate." Keitaro said. "Let's go." He said. J latched on to Keitaro's back as he rode to the top. When they made it there, J hopped off. Keitaro gulped. He opened the door. "Hello? Naru? Motoko? Kaolla? Mitsune? Shinobu? Haruka? Anyone?!" Keitaro yelled. Quiet. J walked inside and went to the Hot springs, obviously not knowing where he was going. When he made it there, he saw all of them sitting there, staring right in his face. Motoko grabbed her sword. Shinobu sank underwater. Kaolla ran to her room. Mitsune just sat there and grinned. "PERVERT!" Naru yelled as she charged right for him. "What?" he said as he side-stepped the famous Naru-Punch. Keitaro walked towards J, and was punched sky-high by Naru. Keitaro, having been training with seta that year prepared him, but it was a surprise attack, so he was just going to fly in the air. "Onii-Chan!" J exclaimed. Keitaro landed right next to him. "What was that for!" he yelled. Naru tried punching J again, but he went back this time. He grabbed Keitaro and walked away.

10 Minutes later

Keitaro opened his eyes. "What?" he thought aloud as he noticed he was in the manager's room. "You're awake!" J said, running up to him. Keitaro got up. "Where are they?" he asked. "Downstairs." J replied. Keitaro proceeded to go down there, J following suit. He made it to the bottom of the stairs. They all were waiting for him. All of them had questions. "Hey, Guys." He said. "What is wrong with you!" Motoko and Naru both yelled.

'_This is gonna be a long night.'_

I know it's short, but all of these chapters are, so DEAL!

R&R and Bye!


	3. Surprised, I think not

Hello! Chapter 3 is up, so let's get to it!

Firedragoonknight – Thanks, and I hope you got what u wanted.

Disclama' goes here!

Chapter 3:

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naru and Motoko yelled. _'This is going to be a long night.' _Keitaro thought. "What do you mean, I mean, I came back so whats the problem?" Keitaro said, not really knowing what to say. "First, leaving for a year without calling," Naru started. "Second, immediately peeping on us as soon as you get back," Motoko stated. "And finally, YOU BROUGHT UP ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PERVERTED FRIENDS!" They both yelled. "Onii-chan, whats a pervert? Can you slice it?" J asked. "I'll tell you later." Keitaro half said half grimaced. "I sent letters, didn't you get them?" Keitaro said. "And I didn't peep, I was getting him." Keitaro said pointing to J. "And besides, he's my brother. My 15 year old adopted brother. He didn't know you were in there! 99% says he's never been here and happened to wonder in there!" Keitaro yelled. They thought it over for a second. "Oh, Keitaro, I meant to give you this when you woke up." J said. He handed Keitaro the note. The first time, he skimmed for a signature. "What the…" Keitaro started to say. "What?" J asked. "I got good news for you, Bad news for me." Keitaro said. "Whaaaaat?!" J whined. "It says that you're supposed to be…"

"Co-Manager of the Hinata-Sou." a voice said.

"Granny?!" Keitaro exclaimed. "Granny Chiyo!" J said, running to Hina and hugging her. "It's good to see you all again." Hina said. "What is it granny?" Motoko asked. "J here is supposed to be the co-manager of the Hinata. His name was put up on the vacant room in-front of Keitaro's." Hina said. "WHAT?! WE HAVE TWO PERVERTS HERE?!" Naru yelled. "Quiet Child! They are not perverts; they're just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I take it the rest of you read the note." Hina said. They nodded. "So with that, I take my leave." Hina said, walking out of the door. "Where are you going, you just got here!" Keitaro yelled. "My tour around the world isn't over Kei, goodbye." She said, and took her leave. "Well, I do believe that there are introductions to follow that statement." J said. They all stood up.

"My name is Shinobu Maehara. I'm 14 and just starting high school. I do all the cooking and laundry here." She said. '_Hmmm, I'll have to help her sometime.'_

"I'm Kaolla Su! I'm 15, starting my second year in high school and I love Bananas!" She said energeticly. _'She seems like a mad scientist. I'll dig into that later'._

"My name is Motoko Aoyama. I'm 18 and applying for Tokyo U, and am heir to the God's Cry school." She said. _'God's Cry? I'll spar with her this weekend.'_

"My name is Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune. I'm 22, and the local drunk, even though I'ma freelance writer." _'Great, another drunk.'_

"My name is Naru Narusegawa. I'm 21 and I'm a second year student in Tokyo U, and don't get in my way." She said with a little poison. _'Jeezz, I just met you cut me some slack.'_

"Well, I do look forward to seeing you all again, and well goodnight." J said as he walked upstairs. He quickly found his room and entered.

'_Time to put my thoughts into action.' _He thought as he started to write files about them.

Well, that's it! Hope you like it and, BYE!


	4. The Confrontation pt 1

Chap. 4 is up!

A.N: Hey guys! I need more support on this story. Go tell your friends, and Review for goodness sake!

Disclama' goes here!

Chapter 4: The Confrontation!

Two months prior to the whole co-manager thing, J has got along (surprisingly) with all the girls, except for Naru (Not surprising). During those 2 months, lots happened. J became Motoko's sparring partner helps out Shinobu whenever he can (Which in turn caused her to become braver), and for some reason seems to spend most of his time with Kaolla. Keitaro finally got over Naru, and was evicted on the spot.

And now we can get to another normal day at the Hinata, or so we think…

_Hinata Rooftops: 3:30 A.M_

"You ready Motoko?" J asked taking his offensive stance. "Come at me Urashima! I'll beat you this time!" Motoko said, taking her defensive stance. J charged off towards her and threw a couple of blows towards the face, each of them blocked. "If you wanna win this time, try a little harder than that!" Motoko said as she tried to punch J right in the chest. It never made impact as J jumped backwards. Motoko charged off at J as she cried:

_Secret Arts: Stone Fist!_

Her hand became surrounded in ki as she punched him square in the jaw. He flew backwards and landed on his head. He got up. "Lucky shot. Its 25 – 0, time to change the game! _Urashima Style: Flare Blitz! _J rocketed off towards Motoko with red ki surrounding his body as he unleashed a fury of fire-charged punches and kicks at her mid section. She flew back and hit the wall. He charged at her again as he Cried out the same attack again, except for the end, in which he Hi-Jump-Kicked he to the air, and she hit the ground hard. J picked her up, her Gi mostly in tatters at her mid section. "You…W…W…Win." She says, before passing out. He chuckled as he carried her to her room and played her down on her futon. '_Hmmm, Shinobu 'ought to be awake by now.'_ He thought as he walked downstairs.

_5 Hours Later:_

Motoko jolted awake. She looked around. '_What happened?' _she thought as she stood up. She then smelled Shinobu's awesome cooking. Almost instantly, she ran downstairs, forgetting that

She forgot to treat to her bruises

She forgot to bathe

Her Gi was in tatters, so most of her 'cleavage' was showing.

"Hey Shinobu, whats for breakfast?" She asked. She then noticed everybody was at the table, staring at her clothes. It took about five minutes, but once she figured it out, she sent Keitaro flying. She was about to go after J, but noticed he was gone. "J left as soon as you got up. He said something about 'forgetting to write her a list of things to do'" Shinobu said, shaking her head. "Okay then." Motoko said as she turned around and walked right back upstairs. J then walked in the kitchen, holding a ton of groceries and a list. "Where?" J asked. Shinobu pointed to the counter as he set them all down. "Lemmie' take this to 'Toko before she wakes up." J said as he started for the stairs but Shinobu stopped him. "She already knows." Shinobu says. J laughs as he goes to the table and sits down. Keitaro finally comes crashing down into the chair he was previously sitting in through the hole Motoko made for him. "Good, you showed up for breakfast." J chuckled. Keitaro still had a dazed look on his face. He then snapped back into attention, grimacing at J. "I lost breakfast. It all flew out of me." Keitaro said as he got up and left out of the kitchen. They all laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen Keitaro suffer something worse than what just transpired here." Kaolla said, still giggling. Shinobu and Kitsune laughed. J chuckled. Shinobu brought him a couple of plates as he gobbled them down in record time. He put the plates in the sink and went upstairs, Kaolla following suit. Just another day…

_Hinata Hot Springs: 10:00 A.M._

Ad now, we come to another part of a normal day.

"So, Kaolla, I've been wonderin', aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…, do you have a crush on somebody?" Kitsune asked, out of the blue. "Yeah, why?" Kaolla asked, afraid about where this it's going. "Just wonderin', that's all." Kitsune concluded with a grin. "You know, you and Urashima have been hanging around each other for awhile now. Care to share what you guys are doing?" Shinobu asked, High 5-ing Kitsune under the water. "Just hangin' out. Why, you wanna sneak up on him and jump his bones?" Kaolla asked, earning a blush from Shinobu. "No. I think I know who you have a crush on. In fact, I think we ALL know. Isn't that right girls?" Shinobu said, earning nods form all of them. Kaolla gulped. "Who then?" She asked.

"J."

**END**

Soooo, whats it a real surpriser?It wasn't? Awww, well don't tell anybody who hasn't read this story? What the hell am I saying?! Tell EVERYBODY! I want some of my idols to review on this! Ah oh well, can't have everything.

See ya!


End file.
